for love
by MzHelloKitty
Summary: the wind howled with her parting words "i love you" inuyasha cant decied who he wants but in the end it want matter


She laid there staring up at the star's wondering how life could end up so very wrong and have no one notice. Had she been so blind and so driven to have him that she didn't see her

own soul blacking. She was suppose to be the one that never hated, was so very kind and would help everyone no matter who they were. So why would she do it. Why would she turn

her back one some who truly needed her help more then any one at that moment "Why" she gasped chocking back her own guilty tears But even as she asked the question she knew

the answer . She did it for him ,so she could have him. So he would know longer see her. He needed to be free of his guilt and she would help him. White ghost floated around her head

as if begging for her to save their master. "Why" she allowed the tears to pour. Why, why did she have to be the one who always did the right thing even at the cost of her own

happiness? Why couldn't she turn her back just this once and think about her. But even as she said that her heart gave a painful thud. This thought went against her very being. It

caused her pain to be selfish. "No, please god no" she pleaded to the heavens and all the gods in the world. She did not want this, not the pain, the anguish or the sorrow. She wanted

to be free of duties and be normal. But it was not meant to be and she knew that at the very moment she had been compared to her. In the end it had all been true she was her

reincarnation. Dying the very same way she had died before. She looked to the sky praying her incarnation did not suffer the very same fate. She sighed she was ready. She accepted

everything that had happened and would happen. She held no bitterness, anger, or sadness. She was at peace. She would move on. She turned her head slightly and looked at the

battle that had been raging while she was deep in thought. She looked at the half-demon she loved battling though the hordes of demons. She knew she should have looked at the

other's but no. the last thing she would gaze upon would be the one her soul traveled though time for and only him. "Inuyasha for you I give my soul for you I sacrifice my self" she

whispered unable to raise her voice louder because of the hole in her stomach. With those words a bright light erupted from her and spread toward the battle, incasing every one and

everything. When the light faded a figure stood leaning against a demon reaching inside its body. Both leaned on each other both seemingly frozen in time. That was until the demon

wheezed blood coming from its mouth. "It's over" the hands with drew from the body covered in blood. "You will know longer cause pain in fear Naraku it is over and you have lost."

Kagome looked at him and cried. She cried because it hurt to take a life but it needed to be done.

"Fools you have not heard the end of me." Naraku's body fell to the ground as dust a red soul floating from it.

Kagome quickly grabbed it "But we have, Naraku, I will stand guard at the gates of hell so you wont ever return. She turned to her friends that were now more like family. All of them

looked shocked, hurt and confused. "The jewel, please make a selfless wish" she smiled despite the pain she was in.

"Kagome what's going on, how are you standing with that wound" Sango asked shocked Kagome merely laughed and shook her head. She felt her heat stop beating.

"What the ** is so funny Kagome your dying look at yourself" Inuyasha yelled cause he could smell the scent of death as it wrapped around her. There was no saving her now not unless.

"No" Kagome spoke firmly "I can see what your thinking. Do not use the jewel to bring me back to life that is selfish.

"Miko I shall revive you" Sesshomaru spoke, for some reason it hurt him to imagine her dead lying under the ground dead.

"No you want I have a job to do once I pass on, or would you prefer Naraku find away back to this world" she raised a brow "I thought not, I will keep him in hell where he belongs.

"That is my soul you have no right to drag in to hell" Kikyo yelled upset

"Shut up this is my soul to do with it as I want but don't worry a part of you is in this soul and that part will return to you, and you will return to how you were" Kikyo closed her mouth

and grabbed Inuyasha's hand but he shook her off.

"Kagome you are going to die" he looked at her with rage "You promised you would stay by my side as long as I wanted, and I still want Kagome you cannot leave".

"Oh Inuyasha I am sorry but I can't stop it, my heart has already stopped beating and my body is cold I am only able to speak because the jewel is helping me say goodbye.

Inuyasha cried not caring if anyone saw "it is alright Inuyasha you can have the life taken from you except you'll have a family. You all must take care of each other. Goodbye my friends.

Kagome body began to drop but before it hit the ground she was in Inuyasha arms. "Kagome, Kagome" he shook her despite for her to wake up but all he got was her soul floating from

her body a small piece going to Kikyo The wind howled caring her very last words

"I love you Inuyasha"

So there it is. I will leave it up to the views to decide if I should continue this story.

Thanks to my awesome beta pinkpanther999. Check her out.


End file.
